<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second by Jaeww</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668690">Second</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeww/pseuds/Jaeww'>Jaeww</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeww/pseuds/Jaeww</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't.." Tetsurou Swallowed "Don't marry him.." Kenma froze, eyes wide as he removed Tetsurou's hands from his face</p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>/Inspired by that scene in Little Women/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei and Kenma met each other when Kenma's father; the king of Nekoma decided to get re-married to the queen Tsukishima of Karasuno two years after Kenma's mother passed. Though being against the re-marriage, Kei and Kenma got along well due to having the same interests and that is reading and staying inside. Often laying against each other they'd take turns reading to each other falling asleep in the library or in the secret spot in the huge garden of the Palace.</p><p>Ever since they were young, Kei was the favorite and was often called a fit and future ruler of Karasuno. The elders and the higher-ranked loved Kei, for his diligence and intelligence. Kei was always first, and Kenma was always Second.</p><p>Kenma didn't mind, Kenma never really liked being the center of attention and he knew that Kei hated it as well, but still. Kei was the favorite and always came first when it comes to attention. Kenma never really wanted to stand in the spotlight until they met Tetsuro and Tadashi at the age of seventeen and eighteen when they attended the marriage ceremony of Yukigaoka's prince Hinata Shoyo and Inarizaki's prince Aran Ojiro, Tetsurou and Tadashi spotted the two and began talking to them, eventually becoming friends but separating then meeting again shortly after at the marriage of Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutaro. After those friendly exchanges they got to know each other better, Tetsurou was the prince of Seijou and Tadashi, his childhood friend was his father's personal servant. </p><p>The four often exchanged letters and when there was time would visit each other at their own kingdoms, though it was mostly Tadashi and Tetsurou that did the visiting as Kei and Kenma preferred to stay inside. When Tetsurou and Tadashi visitted they'd spend their days in the garden, reading or talking animatedly. Tetsurou mostly stuck around Kenma, though his eyes were always on Kei but neither noticed. </p><p>Tetsurou and Tadashi were outgoing extroverts, often wanted to go outside and run around exploring. The complete opposite of Kenma and Kei, yet the four ended up becoming friends anyway, the cliche "Opposites Attract". When Kenma turned nineteen is when he started taking a liking to Tetsurou, his jet black hair, his lazy grin, handsome and masculine features, his gentle and soft touches sent electric shocks throughout Kenma's body.</p><p>"Kenma!" Tetsurou panted, bent over his hands on his knees Kenma looked up from his book, strands of hair falling onto his face. The sun was shining brightly, Kenma sat amongst bushes of peonies, lavenders and apple blossoms. Kenma closed his book and stared at Tetsurou as he panted, wiping the back of his hand onto his face getting rid of the sweat "What is it, Kuroo?" Kenma's eyes shifted from Tetsurou to the yellow butterfly that fluttered around him "I need you to help me! I want to propose to Kei!" Kenma flinched, though he was sure Tetsurou failed to notice it <em>'Did he hear that right? Tetsurou wanted to propose.. to Kei?'</em>  "I've been in love with Kei since the moment I laid my eyes on him." Tetsurou blushed averting his eyes. But Kenma?</p><p>Kenma's world shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't hate Kei, Kenma knew better than to blame his brother for something he couldn't control. Though they weren't related by blood, Kenma and Kei loved each other like they were real brothers. And so, he endured the pain. From afar he watched Tetsurou court Kei, giving him flowers, buying him books, touching him and complimenting him even if Kei didn't reciprocate. Even though Tetsurou's failed a dozen of times, he didn't stop courting Kei, desperate to earn his love. Kenma just watched.</p><p>At the age of twenty-three, Kenma's father announced an arranged Marriage between him and Daishou Suguru from the kingdom of Nohebi, but kind enough to give Kenma a choice and stated that if Kenma were to reject then they'd find another suitor to his liking. </p><p>
  <em>But Kenma wanted Tetsurou</em>
</p><p>"Are you going to accept?" Shoyo asked, gentle hands working as he made a flower crown of roses and lavenders Kenma hummed "I'm not sure." They were seated at a round table filled with plates of pastries and tea in the garden, a few butterflies circled them as birds hummed and played among the flowers. Keiji turned from the scenery to Kenma "Y'know, I've heard that Suguru-san and Tetsurou-san got into a fight, and ever since then Tetsurou's hated Suguru's guts." Shoyo's hands stopped working as he glanced at Keiji with interested and knowing eyes "Oh! I've heard of that! Rumor says that Suguru-san teased Tetsurou-san until it got personal and eventually ended in both of them getting into a brutal fist fight." Both Keiji and Shoyo glanced at Kenma since both were the first to know about Kenma's love for Tetsurou.</p><p>Kenma looked back and forth between them and sighed rubbing his temple "My father gave me time to think about it, though he did schedule a meeting between me and Suguru-san the day after tomorrow, hopefully to make me say yes. Though I'm not sure." Kenma groaned "Stop worrying about me and my marriage, how are yours?" Shoyo blushed, and rubbing his belly where a faint bulge could be seen, how could Kenma miss that? "Aran and I are expecting soon." Keiji smiled "Congratulations, Sho." Shoyo smiled brightly working on his flower crown again "How about you 'ji?" Kenma asked, interested with a hint of mischief in his eyes snickering as Keiji's face turned red "M-me and Kou are still trying." Keiji blushed a deep red as he fiddled with the tea-cup handle.</p><p>"Kenma." All three turned towards the voice "Kei?" Kenma straightened up "Is there something wrong?" Kei fiddled with his hands, a habit he got when he was nervous. </p><p>"I'm in love with Tadashi."</p><p>Silence dawned upon them, Keiji set down his tea cup the only sound heard was faint <em>'clink'</em> as the tea-cup collided with the small platter, teal eyes wide hands covering his mouth whereas Shoyo dropped his flower crown, the flowers coming apart and making a mess on the floor. But Kenma? Kenma know's he shouldn't but a wave of euphoria and relief washed over him as he exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding "Wh-" "I've proposed to him, Kenma."</p><p>Kei stopped fiddling with his fingers "And?" Kenma's voice barely came out as a whisper, Kei finally looked him in the eyes as he blushed and smiled holding up his left hand, on his fourth finger rests a golden ring, a material that symbolizes a special and tight bond as the sun reflected against it "He said yes." Tears of happiness clouded Kei's sight, he was so euphoric. Kenma swallowed guiltily, not knowing how to feel but slowly he stood up, now all eyes are on him as he walked towards his brother pulling him into a warm and welcoming embrace. "I'm happy for you." Tears cascaded Kei's face as he embraced his brother back, Keiji and Shoyo joining soon after, exchanging words of congrats.</p><p>A day after the announcement of Kei and Tadashi's engagement, word got around quickly and surely Tetsurou has heard. Now in the same garden Kenma strolled around his arms looped around Suguru's own as comfortable silence surrounded them. "Kenma" both turned, unexpectedly seeing Tetsurou a few feet away from them frozen in place, brows furrowed. Suguru glanced at Kenma as he un-looped his arm around his and cleared his throat "Kuroo" Kenma called back, this time Tetsurou had his fists clenched slowly stomping over to them and yanking Kenma towards him by his arm rather harshly.</p><p>"Careful with my fiancé, Kuroo-san" Suguru spat as Kuroo grimaced "What the fuck are you talking about?" Tetsurou's grip tightened around Kenma's arm as he growled fighting the urge to punch Suguru as he neared them and pulling Kenma into his embrace "Haven't you heard? Kozume-kun and I are getting engaged." Tetsurou abruptly let go of Kenma "Is this true Kenma?" Kenma stood in his place against Suguru's chest leaning in slowly "Yes, It's true." Kenma refused to look at Tetsurou yet he could make out the pained expression painted on Tetsurou's face "Then look me in the eyes and tell me it's true." Tetsurou almost begged His breath shaky, Tetsurou froze as Kenma turned, looking him in the eye with a cold and dead expression</p><p>"Suguru-san and I are getting engaged, Kuroo."</p><p>Kenma hadn't heard of Tetsurou after that exchange. But, Tetsurou was there when Kei and Tadashi finally got married, but disappeared as quickly as he came. Kenma and Suguru spent their months planning their marriage with their parents, attending balls, meetings and other occasions. If you ask Kenma, Suguru was.. Actually a gentleman, Despite his playful and teasing personality he was gentle and kind, <em>like Tetsurou.</em> Needless to say, Kenma slowly fell as the months progressed.</p><p>At the age of Twenty-Five, Kenma sat on a marble bench in the garden, not looking up from his book as he heard the ruffles of grass indicating that someone was walking towards him "You've disappeared for quite awhile." Kenma looked next to him as the figure sat beside him "Tetsurou" He called softly "How have you been?" Tetsurou stayed quiet "Read to me, Kenma." Kenma hummed looking back at his book and began reading out loud as Tetsurou stared at him, Kenma's black hair pulled back in a loose bun, a few strands fell onto his face in which Tetsurou tucked behind his ear. Tetsurou cupped Kenma's cheek, Kenma froze,  he stopped reading and stared back at Tetsurou. </p><p>His eyes showed pain, regret. "Kenma" Tetsurou whispered, cupping Kenma's face with both hands as Kenma placed down his book, his hands touching Tetsurou's.</p><p>"Don't.." Tetsurou Swallowed "Don't marry him.." Kenma froze, eyes wide as he removed Tetsurou's hands from his face</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't marry him, Kenma." Tetsurou whispered as he placed his forehead onto Kenma's, Kenma leaned back a bit, his expression shocked "No.. Kuroo, Why?" Tetsurou's eyes darted all over Kenma's features, leaning in, their lips a breath away "You know why.." Kenma's breath hitched "No.." Kenma whispered "Kuroo, No." Kenma attempted to look away but Tetsurou held a firm grip on his face forcing Kenma to look back at him "Tetsurou, you're being mean" Kenma whispered "Why?" Tetsurou whispered back painfully, Kenma stood up beginning to walk away but Tetsurou held onto his arm, pressing Kenma against his chest and holding onto his waist</p><p>"Tetsurou, please. Stop it." They both wanted to cry "Kenma, Look at me" Kenma shut his eyes pushing Tetsurou away "I said stop it, Tetsurou." Kenma gripped his book tightly "I have been second to Kei, my entire life in everything." Kenma began to slightly raise his voice</p><p>Kenma looked away for a brief moment before continuing, tears clouding his vision "And I will not become the person you'll settle for just because you couldn't have him. I won't do it." Kenma's voice shook as he took a few steps back "Not when I've spent my days loving you."  tears finally fell from Kenma's eyes as he walked away rubbing his face, leaving Tetsurou in the garden to wallow in self pity and regret.</p><p> </p><p>When Suguru and Kenma got married, Tetsurou wasn't there. Though Kenma wished he was, Kenma had wished for things to end differently, where Tetsurou was by his side no matter what their relationship was because no matter what, Tetsurou will always be his friend, his first love. But Kenma, will always be second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little break from my omihina fic lol</p><p> </p><p>Also I just want to clarify that no, Kei was not aware of Tetsurou's feelings (bcs he was too busy making heart eyes at tadashi) and that he wasn't aware until Kuroo told him after he proposed to tadashi.</p><p>Kei turned him down gently but kuroo still got hurt so.. I didn't put it in the fic itself bcs the fic focuses mainly on kenma.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>